Mara Avaressa
''Common Statistics Warning: The images and text on this page contain nudity and descriptions of sex. Race: Tiefling Age: 23 Height: 5’9” Weight: 122 lbs Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Dark red. Her eyes glow brightly when angry or she access her demonic heritage. Accent: Northern Moonsea Recognizable Features: Mara's demon heritage manifests in her large, black leathery wings, two backwards slanting horns on her head, dark red eyes, pure white hair and completely hairless body (except her head). Other noticeable features ample chest and height, and magical tatoo's that are sometimes present on her right arm, part of her right breast, and below her midriff. Spoken Languages: Common, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: Right handed for most actions, but left handed for her magical abilities Deity: Sharess Class: Warlock Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: Kindara and Margrum Avaressa (Mother and father), Syneth (Succubus, demonic bloodline provider - unknown yet to Mara) ''Base Ability Scores Strength (10): Mara is average when it comes to her physical strength. Although she appears beautiful and delicate, she's not any less strong then a normal human woman. Dexterity (14): Mara is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related than for the quickness of combat. She also has a healthy aim when it comes to using her eldritch blasts. Constituion (10): Similar to her strength, Mara is average in her physical toughness, despite her sensual look. Intelligence (14): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Mara tends to spend much time in deep, if chaotic, thought. Wisdom (10): Although thoughtful, Mara is often distracted, mostly due to sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (19): Mara's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Tiefling Warlock 14 CE Medium Native Outsider Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Languages Abyssal, Common AC 24 hp 89 (14 HD); fiendish resilience (1/day fast healing 2 for 2 minutes); DR 3/cold iron, 5/+2 Resist acid 5, cold 5, electrical 5, fire 5, sonic 5 SR 0 Fort +7, Ref +7, Will +9 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying, average) Melee +12/+7 courtsean blade (1d4+2/17-20 x2, on hit stun, DC 14) Base Atk +9 Atk Options brimstone blast, eldritch chain, eldritch spear, frightful blast, vitrolic blast Special Actions decieve item, imbue item Combat Gear courtsean blade, brooch of shielding (3/day - shield), rod of menial spells (20 charges), rod of thunder and lighting (At will: CL 3 - sonic burst, 1/day: CL 20 - chain lighting), wand of acid (47 charges), wand of missles (16 charges) Invocations (IL 14th): Greater - painful slumber of ages (DC 23), vitrolic blast Lesser - brimstone blast, charm (DC 25), eldritch chain, voidsence Least - beguiling influence*, frightening blast (DC 23) Spell-Like Abilities At will - eldritch blast 7d6 (CL 12), 1/day - darkness Abilities Str 17, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 26 SQ +2 hide, +2 bluff, armored mage, summon succubus (Coronla) Feats Craft Wonderous Item, Dark Speech, Dark Whispers, Leadership, Light Armor Proficency, Simple Weapon Proficency, Thrall to Demon (1/day - Gain +20 to attack for 9 seconds) Skills Bluff +28, Concentration +6, Lore +12, Persuade +19, Spellcraft +22, Use Magic Device +23 Carried Possessions combat gear plus armor of thorns* (+3 studded leather, +1 charisma, 5/day: CL 5 - vampiric touch), belt of hill giant strength (+3 strength), boots of striding +3* (+2 AC, +3 consitituion), boots of teleportation (3/day: CL 9 - teleport), gauntlets of healing* (heal +5, At will: CL 1 - cure minor wounds, 5/day: CL 5 - cure light wounds), gauntlets of ogre power* (+2 strength), holy symbolf of sharess* (+3 AC, +1 charisma, +2 constitution, +2 strength, +4 concentration, +3 lore, +4 spellcraft), ioun stone* (+2 charisma), nymph cloak +3* (+3 charisma), ring of force shield* (+2 AC, 2/day: CL 5 - forceblast, 1/day: CL 10 - forceblast), ring of reduction* (DR 5/+2) *'' Bonus included in the statistics above. 'General Character Information' Mara is stunningly beautiful and seductive, despite her demonic heritage. Indeed, her demon features give her not only abilities to assist in seduction, but accent her beauty as well. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, although she is often quiet in this regard, letting others come to her, asserting herself if she feels the need, or something catches her interest. Although she possess arcane ability derived from the abyss and her demon blood, Mara is not a typical spellcaster. She has little interest in research or magical lore, unless it relates to demon kind (knowledge of demons themselves, portals, gates, fiendish magic, etc...), in which she studies zealously. She much perfers the destructive side of her abilities, than the helpful or intrinsic nature of them. In relation to her eldritch blast ability, Mara seems only capable of producing it from her left hand, and thus she generally keeps it and her whole arm well armored. In battle, Mara uses her eldritch blasts to full advantage. She blasts early, and often, forgoing the use of ranged weapons. She perfers to stay behind others to let loose the full range of her abilities, but Mara keeps a curved dagger in her right hand, and isn't afraid to use it if necessary. Indeed, at times her demonic bloodlust overtakes her, and when she enters melee, she fights dirty, going for any weak spot she finds. Because Mara gained her physical tiefling features only recently, she has been praticing flight with her new wings. She is capable of gliding, and flying short distances, but her skill is improving with each day. ''Appearance Foremost, Mara is extremely beautiful. Standing at 5’9”, she is of medium height for a human woman. Her features are sensual and inticing. Her hair is a pure, stark white with streaks of silver, although Mara has never known why. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are very large (36DD), and full tilting and swaying perfectly, while her behind is shaped with soft curves. The major signs of her demonic heritage are the vast, leathery wings that unfold from her back, two horns that project from her silky hair, and her red eyes. Though normally her eyes a brilliant ruby, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow a brightly. The tiefling has also come to realize her stark white hair and hairless skin are inherited from her succubus progentior. Mara’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Sharess ensures she wears little, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Her perfered colours are red, black and silver. Her standard outfit has most of her magical pouches small, and placed on a belt underneath her bra, to maximize space and her body's exposure. However, regardless of what design she happens to be wearing at the time, she always wears some kind of loincloth, skirt or dress with no covering underneath, which reveals her womanhood if there is a strong breeze or she moves her hips seductively. Any magical implements, such as rods, wands or other such large things are kept on the belt of her loincloth. However, they are always placed at the sides near her rear. This is also to ensure she's capable of being exposed at the front and behind. When arrayed for battle or adventure, Mara generally wears thicker armor across her left arm and hand. Her eldrich blast ability only seems to work from this appendage, so she keeps it well armored. ''Personality Mara is in a word, seductive. Everything about her is tempting, enticing and playful. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, but she isn't shy about forcing her issues on others with her eldritch blasts. The tiefling has an avid, almost insatiable appetite for the flesh, using this to her advantage at every opportunity. This highly sexual nature is due from a variety of sources, including her succubus bloodline and Sharessan training. Mara was the Sharessan priestess Jaina Verias's main pupil, and as such, strongly followers her mentors advice, which includes multiple relationships and unprotected sex. Because her demon heritage only manifested physically a short time ago, Mara has struggled with two different sides of herself...the woman she grew up as, and the influences of her blood and desires. Usually, Mara is a fiesty, independant, if kind and generally helpful woman to most people. However, when she is around those of evil intent, as well as those who share her goal of demonic power, she quickly changes to a dark, power-hungry being who desires slaves, and demonic power regardless of those she hurts. Mara tends to conviently ignore these outburts of evil nature for the time being, vainly surmizing she's not at fault if she does not focus on them. This, and her chaotic nature can see her delightfully consort with demons one moment, and have a romantic, pleasureable evening next to the hearth later on. Although flirtaious, Mara is down to earth. She's equally at home in a highborn or modest setting. Mara mostly speaks directly from her mind and desires, but she sometimes uses elequant, long-winded sentences, a throwback from her noble upbringing. As befits her succubus heritage and Sharessan lifestyle, Mara is extremely sexual. She wears little to no clothing, and would happily walk around nude if such a thing were socially acceptable. She has several vices, but perhaps the most obvious and most strange is when it comes to her clothing. She refuses, no matter the circumstances, to cover her womahood with touching material. She believes she should always have some form of exposure, mainly to entice others, but also considers it a point of pride, confidence and power (as well as for Sharess) to have her most intimate parts semi-revealed. She highly respects women who can do the same, and demands those that serve her do so. As a whole, Mara is chaotic in the extreme, and her flighty nature makes her unpredictable at times. ''Relationships As is fitting with her demonic, chaotic nature, Mara's opinion of people, places and how she responds to them varies wildly, from moment to moment. However, she does have several vices. Because of her Sharessan upbringing, Mara strongly believes in pleasure first. Much of her existance revolves around this self-gratification, but she's quite capable of showing the illusion of restraint. Also do to Sharessan dogma, Mara believes pleasure and love are two very different, if connected emotions. Because of this, she's an avid supporter of multiple partners and relationships. Saying this, Mara has a main lover, the word "love" being an accurate description of her relationship with the tiefling May Rift, though that feeling has faded, with May's isolation, due to demonic changes. Mara's fiendish heritage has given her a healthy respect for creatures of unusual origins. Because of the way she has been treated for her own features, Mara is quick to give unique individuals, especially apparently friendly monsters, the benefit of the doubt, and is adament about their defense. She believes one's appearance doesn't beget the whole. In contrast, Mara is an avid, if silent, supporter of slavery. Partly due to being raised in Melvaunt, where slaves where traded on the open market everyday, but also due to her own desires and demonic nature. Although she would never want to be a slave herself, Mara wants to create her own personal harem of beautiful women, and her ideal method is aquiring the best slaves that meet her requirements. She has yet to do so, hesitant for the possible reprisals of powerful adventurers. For those people close to Mara, she differs on her responses and alternates between a follower and a leader. With those of a powerful nature, such as her employer Grigory Zarakeen, Mara is a follower, willingly ordered and used, but she isn't passive or let herself be trodded upon. In the opposite, Mara is in the complete, dominating role with her bodyguard and cohort Dalia. She runs every portion of her existance, using her body and life for whatever she wants. Mara brooks no tolerance for defied behaviour from her, and this interaction would be quite similar to any slaves she manages to procure. As a combination of both roles, Mara alternates between dominating and treating those as an equal, when it comes to the "cohorts" she hires. She finds these individuals, which currently include the changling Kyarri and the drow Gilweth, more deserving of respect, then simple followers such as Dalia. Mara is a close friend of the mage Valkhar, whom Mara now knows is a follower of the demon lord Graz'zt. She knows much about this demon lord, thanks to Valkhar's toutlage, and she often adventurers with him, as well as lists his help and advice for all things demonic. Though she has not submitted to this demon, she values Valkhar's friendship and generousity, as well as the power he wields on her side. However, she is highly influenced by Valkhar. As for her heritage, Mara has mixed feelings. She greatly desires to bring out more of her demonic bloodline and power, including the ability to summon and bind demons, especially a succubus. However, as typical of their nature, Mara has mostly had violent encounters with them, instead of anything helpful in her goal of using demonic power for her own end. Her most avaliable option at the moment is through her friend Valkhar, for through him she knows of Graz'zt. While Mara has not admitted it to anyone, she thinks he would be a great way to her goals...for Graz'zt embodies her own desires, including power and sex. Yet, she is drifting away from this possibility, for Graz'zt and Valkhar in particular, have not assisted her with the power she craves. She has turned to her succubus minion Coronla, who follows the demon lord Eltab. While Mara does not follow this lord yet, Coronla has delievered, where Valkhar has not. Although her home is the Yulash area, for she has a room in the establishment of her employeer Grigory Zarakeen, Mara's opinion of the city has changed drastically. She once highly respected it, for she came to the city because of its tolerance for strange folk. Recently, the Yulash council has made all planar beings cover up their heritage, or be fined and imprisoned. For this reason, Mara avoids the city unless absolutely necessary. She has no particular like or dislike of Maiden's Loss, but finds the holy nature of the place and its zealous paladins unsettling, and sometimes, harassing. Because of this, she visits very seldomly. ''Background Mara was born in the year 1353, in the northern moonsea city of Melvaunt, the daughter of upper-middle class merchant nobles. Her father, the owner of Avaressa Holdings (which included two smithy's and two metal working shops), had hoped for more children, but Mara was an only child. Her parents, although only minor nobles, perscribed to an elegant and very rigid "proper" lifestyle and manners normally reserved for the true, influencial nobles of the city. Margrum, Mara's father, was always trying to improve his faimly's influence within Melvaunt. As with every merchant and noble within the city, the Avaressa's devoted their loyalty to one of the main (and rival) ruling family cartels of Melvaunt. In Margrum's case, it was th einfluencial Bruil family. Through his business, and the support of the Bruil's, Margrum's influence would increase with each year, but not nearly at the pace he would have liked. Mara was raised by her stern, aristoratic parents and their hired tutors. As a child, Mara followed these teachings as she was suppose too. Always stunningly beautiful, she sported her pure white hair even at the youngest of ages. When she entered puberty, her beauty became far more apparent and stunning. Her womanly features developed quickly, but unlike most humans, Mara did not develop a single body hair. This, in combination with her slightly pointed ears led her parents to wonder if there was any elf blood in the family line. In addition to her appearance changing, as all human's do through adolencense, Mara's mind underwent its development. She became unruly and rebellious, slowly at first, but it soon went out of control. This was the emergence of her demon-blood's chaotic element. She heavily chaffed against the stern, stoggy, "proper" behaviour her parents were so accustomed too, and instead chose to do whatever she wanted. Riding along with this rebellious nature was Mara's sexuality. Like her perfect body, Mara's desire for and knowledge of sex grew fast, both thanks to the hidden succubus blood in her viens. Her daliences with boys, and then girls, caused her parents no end of anger and frustration. However, the most disturbing change Mara went through was the voices in her head. Although at first she didn't understand them, over time she became used to the harsh tones running through her mind when she became angered or thought negatively. This was the emergence of the abyssal language, that, in time, Mara understood. She kept it to herself, however, not knowing what it was. It was during her late teenage years, Mara met her best friend, Alamire Eland. Alamire was a "low station" citizen of Melvaunt, born to a simple commoner family. Beautiful and sincere, Mara took and instant liking to her, but her parents were highly disapproving. They desired Mara to be the courtly, high-class lady her heritage demanded, and they were already aggrivated by Mara's chaotic behaviour. While they tolerated Mara's sexual daliances in this manner, since even one as sexualized as Mara mostly kept such things brief (although unknown to them, Alamire was a sexual partner as much as a friend), having their daughter constantly seen with Alamire would, and did have negative consequences for the family's alliances, especially when Alamire decided to join the local festhall of Sharess as an aspiring priestess. As the two friends were largely inseperable, and the religious views of the clergy of Sharess easily coinsided with Mara's sexual and hedonistic nature, she joined her friend as an aspiring priestess at the age of 19. Soon, nobles took notice, and the nickmake "Avaressa the Whore" began circulating in the upper circles of the city, especially with the Bruil family. When this reached Margrum's ears, he had had enough. Supported by his wife, her father gave Mara an ultimatium...renounce her friendship with Alamire and withdraw from the faith of Sharess, or forever be banished from the fmaily, its wealth and holdings. For Mara, it was an easy choice. With a joyous smile, she told her parents what she thought of their stotic nature, and left them and her noble life behind. This was the last Mara had spoken with or seen her family. Mara took only a few belongings, and along with Alamire, moved into the festhall's rooms. The two friends shared a bedroom, and their training as priestess began. While Alamire easily took to divine magic, Mara was unable to master it at all. Both Mara and Alamire were guided by Jaina Verias, the second-highest priestess in the festhall. Mara was not bothered by her inability to join the clergy, and simply focused on the teachings of Sharess as a layworshipper...and she surmised she would have more time to devote to the application of pure pleasure. She did, and quickly became the favorite girl in the hall. Although not a priestess, she became a strong pupil of Jaina, who influenced some of the traits Mara has today. The church of Sharess has little organization, each priest of priestess teaching the aspects of pleasure they so enjoy. Through Jaina, Mara and Alamire learned the joys of many relationships, including sexual ones with Jaina herself, the difference between sex and love, and unprotected sex being the strongest avenue to sexual pleasure. Even though Mara had rejected her family's noble heritage, she kept several mannerisms that made her distinct among the festhall girls. She carried herself tall and dignified, with her casual, inate stances of seduction, but her most noticeable trait was her habit of never wearing pants of any kind. As a young girl, Mara's aristoractic mother tought her "proper" women only wear dresses or skirts. While Mara scoffed at this reasoning, she greatly valued the comfort of runrestrictive, dangling cloth. When her sexuality bloomed, Mara understood the value of exposing more of her curvaious body, and this resulted in short dresses, skirts or loincloths with the bold removal of her undergarments. She immensely enjoyed tantalizing men, and interested women with glances of her most intimate parts, and in time, detested any form of touching cloth to this area. When Mara jonied the festhall, this preference quickly became evident, and she took much delight in the whispered and not so whispered conversations about her exposure. It also elevated her status in the festhall, visitors and customers hoping to catch a glimpse of the hall's most beautiful woman's sexuality. A few months after settling with the Sharessans, Mara's warlock abilities started to surface. She was 20 when she accidently fired her first eldritch blast, when pointing at a painthing win the festhall's entrance with her left hand. The magical ray shot forth from her body, surprising everyone who was nearby, especially Mara. No one was hurt, but the painting was destroyed. Surprised and excited, Mara asked Jaina to divine information about this magic, and her mentor could only tell her it was arcane in nature. It took only a few days for Mara to realize she could only produce the magic from her left hand, and only a week more to control the weave at her finger tips, but she was still left with dozens of questions. She went to the wizard Jovian Harkin, a moderate wizard of the city. A kind man, Jovian could nonetheless not tell were her abilities had come from, but confirmed she was neither a sorceress or a wizardess. Although Mara was left with many questions, she mostly but these aside and revealed in her newfound abilities. Both Mara and Alamire, who had now become a trained, if novice priestess, decided to try their abilities with adventuring, during their offtime from the festhall. Alamire's healing and Mara's arcane punch were welcome additions to many adventuring bands exploring the great gray land of Thar, outside Levaunt's northern gate. Together, Mara and Alamire had several adventures typical to those starting such explorations, fighting goblins, orcs and finding small amounts of treasure. Mara's abilities grew slowly at first, simply because her adventures were infrequent, her life in the festhall taking the majority of her time. Mara's life remained generally the same until she and Alamire were captured and raped by two dockworkers from Melvaunt's harbour district. One human and a half-orc, they captured the women as they left a consort sponsored by the hall during the night. Although Mara possessed her inate eldritch blasts, she chose to allow the act to happen, surmising she would get the carnal pleasure she so enjoyed. Mara indeed took pleasure out of the horrid act, but not only out of her own violation, but Alamire's as well. This was one of the first major occurances of Mara's demon side becoming evident in her personality. When the act was finished, Mara used her arcane power to kill the thugs, lied to Alamire about her reasoning for not using it before, and then returned with her friend to the festhall. Under Mara's instruction, neither her or Alamire spoke of the incident to anyone. As months passed, Mara began adventuring more, using her demon-gifted abilities frequently and liberally. Her eldritch blasts became more powerful, and she was able to tap into her then uknown succubus heritage to beguile and influence others easier, event though her soft curves and talented tongue made her manipulative already. Recently, with the exessive use of her demon powers, Mara went through a surprising change that makes her who she is today. At 23, and while sleeping in the room she shared with Alamire, Mara awoke screaming in intense pain. Her eyes burned, and her head and back felt as if they were tearing apart...and they were. As Alamire retrieved Jaina to help Mara, blood began streaming from her eyes, white hair and smooth back. On her hands and knees screaming, two brown horns projected from her head, her eyes turned the colour of her dripping blood, and two large, black leathery wings burst with gore from her back. Crippled from the pain and bloodloss, Mara fell unconcious. When she awoke almost a day later, Mara found her wounds healed by the priestesses. She was strapped securely into her bed, unable to move. Jaina asked her questions, the most obvious being what had happened to her. The clergy of the festhall were distrubed at the fiendish traits she now possessed, truth spells and divinations being cast to detect any falsehoods or glimpses into answers. The former showed Mara was not lying, she really did not know what happened, and the latter revealed nothing useful. Two days after her transformation, Mara's straps were released, and she was confined to her room. There, Mara brooded as she tried to come to grips with the changes that had befallen her. Looking at herself in the mirror, Mara was relevaed her beauty and womanly features remained unchanged. Indeed, she very quickly thought the fiendish features made her even more beautiful. However, just a tenday after her transformation, a visitor to the festhall entered the private quarters for a peek at the women, and he saw Mara. He quickly informed the city guard about the findish presence, and Mara instantly became hunted. Knowing she would become a wizard's experiment, a top-priced slave or even killed, Jaina and Alamire urged Mara out of the city. Using Mara' sfunds, Alamire visited Jovian, purchasing several vials of alter self for Mara to use in her escape. Taking on another form, carying what she could of her belongings, and the well-wishes of her friends, Mara made her way south by caravan to the city of Yulash, where it was rumored the unique and strange were common place. Putting Melvaunt behind her, Mara began her path as most tieflings do...alone. Background (Point Form) - Born in Melvaunt - Child of Kindara and Margrum Avaressa - Parents middle-class merchant nobles of city - Own two smithy’s and two metal working shops, as well as having heavy mining interests - Allied with the Bruil family - Parents desperately wanted to gain more power and influence in the city - Perscribed to extreme noble philosophies (excellent clothing, proper mannerisms, corruption, using others) - Mara raised with above, but always chaffed against it. Rebellious, sexual, caused trouble. Started to develop warlock abilities at 20. Parents forbade her use abilities, and Mara’s training didn’t begin yet. Finally, could not take it anymore, and joined festhall of Sharess with her friend Alamire Eland, commoner girl, whom her parents forbade her to associate with. Parents gave her choice: forsake friend and stay noble, or loose all rights in the family and be outcast. Mara choose the latter - Found Sharessan dogma much more to her liking (had always been sexual), enjoying her life there as a festhall girl. Learned seductive dance, and mostly assisted with serving others and being the “hot” girl, customers could lay with. Alamire Eland became priestess, both her and Mara under the toutlage of Jaina Verias, the second-highest festhall priestess. Mara began experimenting with magical abilities, joining adventuring parties to trips to Thar on her off time from the festhall. - Met with Jovian Harkin, a moderate wizard of Melvaunt, for him to explain her magical abilities. He could not, saying she was unique in use of the weave (not sorcerer or wizard) - Continued to work at the Sharessan festhall, using her abilities more often, becoming more forceful with life and chaotic - 1 month ago, after the use of her abilities was constant, woke up with her wings, horns and eyes protruding from body - Sharessan’s were horrified, and tried to help her, but she was found out by Melvaunt guards. Melvaunt authorities ordered her out of the city immediately. - Met Jovian again, purchasing half a dozen alter self potions to escape - Heard Yulash was a tolerant place, traveled south via caravan Demon History (Point Form) - Good for DM reference. - Three generations ago within Melvaunt, the commoner man Zaran Avaressa desired power in the city. - The succubus Syneth, who serves Graz'zt, noticed this power-hungry nature, in one of her disgusies while persuing other targets in the city. Syneth appeared as a beautiful woman, and in both humand and demon form, has stark white hair - Seduced Zaran, promising him power in exchange for his soul and service. Zaran agreed, and Syneth (who is a fiend of corruption and a warlock) granted Zaran the warlock pact, if he would serve Graz'zt. Seeing long-term gain for her strategic master, she bore Zaran a child, the male hal-fiend Ulisian Avaressa. Through Syneth's power, Zaran he became a minor noble in the city. Ulisian was blessed with the ability to change his shape like his mother, as well as her white hair. - Syneth tutored Ulisian in Graz'zt's dogma, then when he was old enough, murdered Zaran for his soul, giving Ulisian control of the business they had established (read above section), returning to the abyss - Ulisian took a wife, and they lead a decedant life together as minor nobles, Ulisian loosing his desire for demonic power, in exchange for the monetary of the business - Child of their union was Pestoal Avaressa. Thanks to the minor demonic traits Ulisian possessed, Pestoal appeared fully human, the demon taint having gone mostly dormant. - The next line was Mara's father, Margum. At this point, Pestoal and Margrum had no knowledge of the demon bloodline, and were simply merchants/minor nobles. - The demonic bloodline was dormant until Mara was born from Margrum's union with his wife. The stark white hair revealed itself again, as did the emergence of her demonic warlock abilities. Mara recieved this hair, her beauty, sexual and chaotic nature from the succubus bloodline, reasserting itself. The more she used her abilities as she grew, the more her tiefling heritage became unlocked, finally growing horns, wings and red eyes only recently. Mara suspects, but does not know the connection, but the demonic bloodline controls both the warlock abilities and tiefling nature. The more Mara unlocks her demon side, the more she may turn into one, which may be part of Syneth's plan all along. - I leave the actual plan on Syneth to DM's, but this is the jist of it ''Fiendish Traits Mara has many traits she carries from both her tiefling heritage and warlock pact. While the sources might be seperate, they both originate from the succubus blood Mara has running in her veins, and thus are all fiendish in nature, and ultimately, from the same blood. Major Fiendish Traits Wings: Mara grew large, leathery black wings, during her initial transformation. Their wingspawn is about eight feet. When not flying, Mara generally keeps them folded behind her, with the tips of the wing claws connecting under her neck, making her wings look like a great, dark cape trailing behind her. Horns: Two small, brown horns gew during her transformation. They angle backwards. Eyes. The last physical feature of her transformation, her eyes, which were green before, are now blood red in colour, and glow slightly in the dark. Spell-Like Ability: Like most tieflings, Mara is capable of producing a darkness effect. She uses it rarely, however, and mostly only as an escape tactic, since she has far other more powerful warlock invocations at hand. Elemental Resistances: Mara is naturally resistant to cold, fire and electricity, and recently unlocked more of her fiendish heritage to gain resistance to acid and sonic energy. All of these resistances absorb five damage. In addition, because of Mara's cold resistance, she is capable of moving around the chilly moonsea, despite the weather (in lore, cold resistance 3 is needed to offset the weather conditions.) Thus, she can wear far more revealing clothing then most can, and not feel any ill-effects. Damage Reduction: Thanks to the warlock pact running through her veins, Mara has innate damage reduction. She rarely scars and is capable of ignoring a small amount of damage from physical sources. Fast Healing: Another boon from her warlock abilities, Mara can enter a state of fast healing once per day, that regenerates two points of damage every round for two minutes. This healing helps Mara stay beautiful, for she'll often use it when the day is over, the healing removing any scars or bruises she might have suffered that day. As a small downside, the healing also closes up her piercings, should she have her earings removed when the healing commenses, so Mara always keeps them in, to preven the holes from closing. ''Important Items, and Lore Demonic Items and Lore Artifact - Black Scroll of Ahm (In inventory - See DM Isis) - After responding to a demonic attack against the gnolls of the ruined fort, Mara was able to take this artifact (although she didn't know it at the time) from Skyhawk while he was charmed by an incubus. With Valkhar, she researched this demonic item in the Yulash Hall of Records with the scholar Kain, who recognized it as a coveted Black Scroll of Ahm. Using powerful wards first, they opened it and Mara was feverish with joy as it explained much about how to draw out abyssal power, as well as about abyssal warlocks. Because of the fact this item will allow Mara to achieve her understanding of her powers and more (so she thinks), its Mara's most coveted item, and she guards it jealously. However, due to Kain's warning, she relcutantly only studies it under his wards...for he has informed her demons might be after her. Book - Epic Spell: Fiendish Whispers (In inventory - See DM DSA) - During a journy to a lost, forgotten island on the Moonsea, Mara found this book in a cave, along with other items. She has browsed the pages, and understands that the magic within relates to demons and fiends, but is no where near capable of casting it. She keeps it safe and continues to read it from time to time. Book - Warding Magic and Gates (In inventory - See DM DSA) - Also found during the journey to the forgotten island, this book Mara re-reads constantly. It mentions demonic gates called "Hell Gates", that are not simply planar portals in the traditional sense, but can or could be within people...causing demonic power or corruption. She is starting to believe she may be one, but has no proof of this. Dagger - Sarcificial Dagger (In inventory - See DM Crawling) - Mara found herself taken to a fiendish plane along with Valkhar, by an unnamed succubus, as a result from a book Valkhar found. During the trip, they found an altar to old demonic gods, and Valkhar modified a ceremony there to give Graz'zt favor. Mara assisted him, and found this dagger appeared in her hand. She used it to slay the succubus as a sacrifice on the alter to Graz'zt, and has since kept this dagger with her. At the moment, it is coated in dried demonic blood, but has no other magic. Mara hopes to enchant it. Notes - Runes around Demonic Altar and Pillars (RP item - See DM Crawling) - Mara quickly scribbled down the images of runes around the demonic altar and pillars in the above related event with the sacrificed succubus. She has not yet deciphered their meaning. Miscellenous Items and Lore Owing - Reward/Favor: Hi Pon House Leader (See DM DSA) - For obtaining rare lotus leaves for the Hi Pon House Leader of the Nasume enclave in Yulash, Mara has recieved a verbal IOU from the house master. She was unsure what reward she wanted at the time, and considers a favor in her back pocket useful for the future. Item - Lotus Clipping (In inventory - See DM DSA) - In relation to the above, Mara secretly kept a lotus clipping. It is said these petals have magical powers, the one she is aware of are their spores can put people to sleep. Thus, Mara keeps it secure in a small bag. ''OOC Information Note: All of the above information is considered OOC information to player characters, unless they were to know it directly from actions or RP in game. The intention of this wiki is to create a character sheet for my own use, as well as DM reference. Last Updated: Feb 19, 2009 Category:PC